


Aye, Captain

by cnroth



Series: Bad Ensign on Voyager [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Ensign, Competition, Dirty Talk, F/F, Open Relationships, Power Dynamics, Sex Games, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth
Summary: Long before Seven challenged Harry to play the notorious Bad Ensign game, she challenged someone else… someone more formidable than she had anticipated. (A prequel to my K7 fic, “Game On.”)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_sedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/gifts), [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Ensign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604374) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 



> This fic loosely follows previous installments in the “Bad Ensign on Voyager” series, taking place a bit over a year after Curator’s “Bad Ensign” and two years before “Game On.” It was inspired by sara_sedai who, upon learning that I was writing a K7 story for the series, asked if J7 could play before K7 did. Abso-fucking-lutely they can.
> 
> As always, thanks to Curator for creating this game and letting the rest of us play. And thank you to sara_sedai for her beta work.

Seven clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for the captain to finish reviewing her astrometrics report and dismiss her. She breathed deeply and lifted her chin, a strange energy coursing through her that was unexpectedly pleasant.

“Very good,” Janeway finally said, setting down the PADD. The captain eyed her. “You seem unusually chipper today. What’s going on?” She lifted a mug of coffee to her lips.

So the captain wished to engage in small talk. Very well. “I have been participating with the crew in a game called Bad Ensign.”

Janeway choked and lifted a hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry?”

Seven tilted her head and frowned. “Are you alright, Captain?”

Janeway wiped her lips on her sleeve and set down the mug. “Yes, I’m fine. You simply surprised me, that’s all.”

“In what way was my statement surprising?”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to engage in such a game.”

“I was invited to play by Ensign Jennifer Delaney a year ago. I found the premise intriguing, so I agreed. Evidently, I did not make a satisfactory ensign, and she found me frustrating as a captain. So she gave up.”

Janeway gave a sly smile. “You won.”

Seven nodded. “Yes.”

“How many others have proposed the game to you since then?”

“Seventy-three.”

Janeway’s eyes went wide. “ _Half_ the crew?”

“Yes. Apparently, word spread among the crew regarding my encounter with Ensign Delaney. I have become… popular.”

The captain frowned. “Does that bother you?”

“No. I am enjoying the opportunity to explore human sexuality.”

“As well as your own sexuality, I should hope.”

Seven nodded. “Indeed. The game is most instructive.”

“I hope you don’t feel pressured to accept every proposal.”

“No. If I am not interested, or am otherwise occupied, I reject the offer. The crew respects my wishes.”

“Good,” Janeway said. “I’m glad to hear it. So your mood today is the result of the game?”

“Yes. I have been observing the various techniques of flirtation used by the crew, and I wished to make a second attempt at playing the ensign role. It seems my studies have been…” She smiled, warmth creeping into her cheeks. “Successful. Although my ‘captain’ did not put up much resistance.”

Janeway chortled.

“This amuses you?” Seven asked, arching a brow.

Janeway stood and circled her desk. “Let’s just say this game can be very… revealing of a person’s character. It sounds to me like your captain wanted to lose.”

“Are you insinuating that I did not earn my victory?”

Janeway rested her hip against the desk’s edge. “A win is still a win, no matter how easy or difficult your partner makes it for you. I’ve certainly had my fair share of easy wins, and you’d better believe I counted them. But I wouldn’t let it go to your head. There’s always more to learn.”

“You have also engaged in this game.”

“Oh, yes. Many times. During my academy days, I was undefeated.”

That was amusing, though not surprising. “No doubt you are a formidable opponent. Have you fared as well on _Voyager_ as you did during your time at Starfleet Academy?”

Janeway licked her lips. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to choose not to answer that.”

A smile tugged at one corner of Seven’s mouth. “Is that because you are no longer undefeated, Captain?”

The challenge landed exactly as Seven had intended it to, making the captain’s black-rimmed eyes narrow. “I’m still not answering that.”

Seven lifted her chin. “Perhaps that is wise. I have never lost a game, but I would not want my status to tarnish your record in the eyes of the crew. As none of them hold Ensign Kim’s infraction against you, most believe you remain undefeated.”

Janeway‘s jaw tensed, eyes flitting away as her expression became annoyed. When she next spoke, her voice was nearly an octave lower. “Maybe you just haven’t met your match yet.”

“Perhaps.” Seven suppressed the urge to smile. She was getting under Captain Janeway’s skin, and she found that it was even more exhilarating than her sexual encounter the night before. She chose her words with care. “I propose that the next time you and I meet for recreational activities, we select a different game to play.”

Pupils dilating and respiration increasing, Janeway‘s eyes flicked to Seven’s lips. “I’m not sure that would be appropriate, Seven.”

Seven frowned. “Why not?”

Janeway met Seven’s eyes. “Because I’m your captain.”

By the end of her first year aboard _Voyager_ , Seven had versed herself in all of Starfleet’s policies, including those which governed fraternization among the crew. She knew there was no rule regarding captains having personal involvements with subordinates so long as the relationships were not abusive and did not interfere with ship’s functions.

Still, Seven humored her. “Is it a problem to engage in sexual activities with one’s commanding officer?”

“It’s frowned upon.”

“Yet you engage in sexual activities with Commander Chakotay.”

Janeway rubbed the back of her neck, averting her gaze. A flush colored her cheeks pink. “Yes, I suppose you have a point.”

“Then I must conclude that either your relationship with Commander Chakotay is exclusive, or that you do not wish to experience further defeat by accepting my proposition.”

Janeway arched an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Seven stepped forward. “Is your relationship with the commander exclusive?”

“Not exactly.”

Another step. “Then you do not wish to lose.” Nearly two years of playing velocity with Captain Janeway had taught Seven many things, not the least of which was that her captain had a very competitive nature. She eyed Janeway down and up again. “It seems one need not play the game to reveal their character.”

Janeway pushed off her desk, closed the space between them, and lifted her chin. “My quarters. Tonight. 2100 hours… _Ensign_.”

Seven smiled, already feeling victorious. “Aye, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seven arrived at Janeway’s quarters at precisely 2100 hours. Upon the captain’s approval of her entry, Seven stepped into a large, dimly-lit room. Janeway sat on the center cushion of her couch, legs crossed at the knee and arms stretched along the back. A relaxed pose, yet her demeanor also suggested self-assurance.

“Come in, Ensign,” Janeway said.

The game had already begun.

As Seven approached, the captain gestured to a chair positioned across from the couch. A low table separated them. “Have a seat,” Janeway said.

“I would prefer to stand,” Seven said, coming to a stop beside the chair and clasping her hands behind her back. “You wished to see me, Captain.”

“Yes,” Janeway said. “But before we get to that, I want to be perfectly clear.” She leaned forward, pulling her hands into her lap and taking on a more earnest tone. “If at any time you want to stop, no matter what’s happening, you can say ‘red alert,’ and I’ll stop immediately. The game will be a draw—no winner or loser, and no judgement.”

“I am aware of the rules, Captain.”

“I just wanted to be sure.” Janeway leaned back, stretching her arms out once more. “Now that that’s settled, we need to discuss your performance these past few weeks. It’s been brought to my attention that you have been consistently late for your shifts, and your reports are riddled with errors. I want an explanation for this unacceptable behavior.”

Seven ticked a brow. “Perhaps I am a bad ensign. A bad, bad,  _ very _ bad ensign.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

Seven advanced with slow, purposeful steps. “It means precisely what it sounds like, Captain. As an ensign, I am not good in any manner or degree. I have an iniquitous character. I am… depraved.”

Janeway’s face and posture remained passive. “Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. I would, however, say that your work has been less than satisfactory.”

“Is that what you crave, Captain?” Seven stopped just in front of her. “Satisfaction?”

“As your commanding officer, I expect nothing less than perfection.”

Seven curved her lips into a smile. Yes, this was a most amusing match. Squatting low, she slid her hands up the pressed fabric of Janeway’s pants and uncrossed her legs. She held Janeway's knees firmly in place as she rose, then straddled the captain’s lap and settled onto it. “If you desire perfection, then I will oblige.”

Janeway didn’t budge, though her pupils did dilate. “This isn’t what I had in mind, Ensign.”

“I have been observing you closely over the past two years. You claim to expect perfection, but what you truly desire is novelty. You seek the unexpected. It is why you do what you do. You are an explorer.” Seven coiled her arms around Janeway’s neck. “But you have yet to explore me.”

“Your behavior is unbecoming a Starfleet officer.”

Seven slid a hand down to palm Janeway’s breast. “As I said, Captain, I am a very bad ensign. But I will not apologize for my behavior.” She pressed the heel of her Borg-enhanced hand into the soft flesh and was rewarded with a gasp. “In fact, I find you quite invigorating, and I can see from your physiological response to me that you find me equally so. Perhaps we should set aside Starfleet decorum for one night.”

Janeway’s throat bobbed. “I never set aside proper behavior. I have the utmost self-control. I wouldn’t be a worthy captain otherwise.”

Dragging the zipper of Janeway’s jacket down, Seven pushed the garment back and massaged the captain’s breasts with both hands. She spiralled her thumbs over Janeway’s hardened nipples, which strained visibly against the thin fabric of her gray shirt.

Janeway did not press into the touch, nor did she remove her arms from the back of the couch. Instead, she took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles.

Seven was going to have to try harder. “You are a formidable captain, but I imagine you are an even more formidable lover. What if I promised that I would not tell anyone of our indiscretion? It would remain a secret between us. Starfleet need not know.”

A half-smile tugged at Janeway’s lips, confirming that she had understood Seven’s double meaning—that Seven would not reveal the outcome to the crew should Janeway give in. “You can make all the promises you want, Ensign. You won’t break me.”

An idea came to Seven’s mind, a technique that several of her previous partners had attempted to use against her. “I imagine you often. In my mind, I picture you bending beneath me as I explore every millimeter of your skin. I imagine what you would taste like if I were to stimulate you with my mouth. I wonder what you would feel like when I penetrate you with my fingers.” She grazed the captain’s lips with her own. “Would you like to insert your fingers into me?”

Janeway angled her head and looked Seven in the eyes. “No, I would not.”

Seven deflated somewhat. By this point the previous night, she’d already had her ‘captain’ on his back and approaching climax. Similarly in the other games, she’d already rebuffed the advances of her opponents enough to claim victory. 

But she wasn’t ready to give up yet. Putting her studies of human anatomy to use, she slid her Borg-enhanced hand upward to tickle the nape of Janeway’s neck with metal-tipped fingers. It was something no one else on the entire ship could do. With her other hand, she reached for Janeway’s mons, pressing three fingers to the peak and making slow, curling strokes.

Janeway’s lips parted on a sigh, muscles tensing and chest heaving with her next breath. Still, she did not succumb.

Seven dug her fingers harder into Janeway’s neck, massaging the tense muscles there. She may not have been this close to the captain before, but she’d noticed from the first time they met that this was where she carried her strain.

Janeway hummed. “You are very good with your fingers, Ensign. But my position hasn’t changed. I won’t give into your advances. I suggest you find another captain to seduce.”

For the first time all night, Seven’s veneer of confidence broke as a frown tightened the muscles in her face. She searched her mind for better options but came up with nothing. She had lost.

Extracting her hands from Janeway’s body, she inclined her head to the only person who had proven a worthy opponent to herself. “It seems I have misjudged you, Captain. I will endeavor to do better next time.”

Janeway’s eyebrows rose. “Next time?”

“Yes. I cannot allow this failure to go unchallenged. However, I require more study in the skill of flirtation.”

“Foreplay,” Janeway said. “Try looking up foreplay instead.” 

“I will do that.” Seven slid from the captain’s lap and back onto her feet. “You are a formidable opponent.”

Janeway smiled. “As are you.”

“Despite the fact that I failed?”

“You’re as quick a study in this game as you are in everything else you do, and that neck massage was a nice touch. But I have more experience.”

“For now.”

Janeway chuckled. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Seven.”

“And you as well, Captain.” Refusing to be cowed, Seven lifted her chin as she exited the room.

She paused outside the door for several seconds, glancing at it and considering the woman inside. Janeway was a perplexing individual—infuriating at times and reassuring at others. Tonight, she’d been a little of both, and it only served to further motivate Seven. 

She would defeat her in time.

As she turned to leave, Commander Chakotay strode down the corridor. “Seven,” he said, giving her a curt nod.

“Commander,” she replied.

As Seven ambled away, the tones of a request for entry sounded and were immediately met with Captain Janeway’s muffled voice. “Come in.”

She smiled to herself. If Janeway was calling on Chakotay at such a late hour, then Seven’s seduction must have been more effective at arousing the captain than Janeway had let on. Perhaps if Seven waited until the commander was indisposed on an away mission, when Janeway lacked access to a lover who could alleviate her sexual urges, Seven might achieve the victory she desired.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next several days, Seven committed herself to research. Nearly all of her spare time was filled with scouring the ship’s database for information regarding foreplay and pleasuring the female body. She even looked into the psychology and neurobiology of sexual attraction and arousal.

One evening, six days after her unexpected defeat to Captain Janeway, she sipped on a pleasantly-flavored nutritional beverage that Ensign Wildman had referred to as a “protein smoothie” while she studied a paper published in a sexology journal in 2370. A hand settled on her shoulder, jarring her out of focus.

“Sorry to startle you,” Ensign Jennifer Delaney said.

“There is no need to apologize, Ensign,” Seven said, glancing at her coworker. “I was merely concentrating on my work, and I did not notice your arrival.”

Jenny—she had insisted that Seven use her given name so as to distinguish her from her twin sister, Megan—slid into the seat across from her and set down a tray of food. “Must‘ve been concentrating pretty hard. You usually hear people coming from at least a decameter away.”

Seven set down her PADD and did her best to mask her annoyance. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Jenny shook her head and smiled. “Nope. Just wanted someone to sit with while I scarf down some questionable food. I promised Tom and Harry I’d meet them on the holodeck at 1900 hours, but I just got so absorbed in that star chart we were working on that I completely lost track of time.” She speared a small starchy root of some sort and brought it to her lips.

“I see.”

“So what are you working on? Thought I saw something about Gräfenberg on there.” Jenny forked several vegetables in a row. “Got a girlfriend I don’t know about? Or a boyfriend who can’t tell what’s what?”

Girl talk. It was, perhaps, Jenny’s favorite form of communication.

“No,” Seven said. “I am studying various methods for seducing and pleasuring female humans for the sake of defeating an opponent in a game of Bad Ensign.”

“I thought you were undefeated,” Jenny said, holding her hand in front of her mouth and talking around her half-masticated food.

Seven pursed her lips. “Not anymore.”

Jenny slammed her fork on the table, eyes wide and a grin spreading on her face. “What? Who?”

“That information is private.”

Jenny gave a sharp laugh. “Oh my God! I can’t believe this! Were you the captain or the ensign?”

“The ensign.”

“Oh,” Jenny said, her expression shifting from surprise to understanding. “That makes a little more sense.” She picked up her fork again, this time cutting into her protein. “You know, women can be a lot harder to impress than men. I heard you had an easy time with Crewman Naat, but if you’re trying to seduce a woman…” She shoved the synthesized meat into her mouth and pointed her fork at Seven. “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder to get what you want.”

Seven nodded. “Evidently so.”

Jenny set down her fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Want some tips for winning the game that you won’t find in a peer-reviewed journal?”

That piqued Seven’s interest. “Yes, that could be quite helpful.”

“ _Yeah_ it will,” Jenny said, lips curling into a smirk. She leaned in and lowered her voice. “Listen. First, you need to take your time. Half of the excitement of sex is the anticipation of having it. You know about dirty talk, right?”

“I am aware.”

“Use it. And use that sharp wit of yours, too. You’re smart and you know how to turn a phrase. You’d actually be a great tease if you put your mind to it. So do it. Make her wet before you ever lay a finger on her.”

Seven considered the advice. It could work.

“Second, remember what the rules of the game are… and what they aren’t. They don’t actually cover much, so you can do just about anything you want unless your partner calls ‘red alert.’ I know you like to be a stickler for the rules, but there’s no rule about playing fair. Kiss her. Undress her. Touch her skin. Don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

The thought made Seven slightly uncomfortable, but Jenny was right. Her research had provided a great many options for seduction and pleasure that she’d been unaware of before. It was logical to put them to use.

“And third,” Jenny continued, “if your captain is hell-bent on winning, you’re fighting an uphill battle. It’s their yes or no that runs the game, and that gives them power. A lot of captains give up that power to get sex, but some use it. So look for anything you can use against them. Figure out what their weaknesses are and exploit them. Find ways to surprise them and put them on their back foot. Search for any opportunities to take away their advantage and turn the game in your favor. If you do it right, they’ll end up begging you for relief.”

“Fascinating,” Seven said. “I will keep your advice in mind. Thank you.”

Jenny stuffed down a few more bites of food, piled her utensils and napkin on the half-eaten tray, and stood. She gave Seven a sly smile. “Go get her, Ensign.”

* * *

A week and a half later, Seven’s opportunity presented itself. Commander Chakotay, Ensign Megan Delaney, and Neelix departed for a survey mission of a nearby star system to determine if there might be any valuable resources worth straying from _Voyager’s_ course to acquire. They would be gone for five days.

Seven waited until the third day to issue her challenge to Captain Janeway, delivering a report to the captain’s ready room just after the senior officer briefing and making her proposition.

Janeway had accepted immediately.

That night, at exactly 2100 hours, Seven was beckoned into the captain’s quarters. When she stepped through the threshold, however, Janeway wasn’t there.

“Hello, Ensign,” came Janeway’s husky voice from behind her.

Seven turned on a heel and found the captain sitting behind a small desk. Barely in the door, and Janeway had already put her on her “back foot,” as Ensign Delaney had said.

But this time, Seven was prepared.

“Captain,” she greeted, rooting her feet to the spot. “You wished to see me?”

Janeway stood and sauntered around the desk, dragging her fingers along its surface. “There have been multiple complaints regarding your behavior, both on and off duty. I want to hear your side of the story.” The captain perched on the edge and crossed her arms, waiting expectantly for Seven’s next line.

Instead, Seven arched a brow. “What kind of complaints?”

The slightest of frowns crossed the captain’s face, and Seven suppressed a smile.

“Arguments,” Janeway said, recovering quickly. “Poor work ethic. Insubordination.” She dragged the final word out, emphasizing each syllable.

It was arousing.

“I see,” Seven said, stepping slowly towards Janeway. She made a display of swaying her hips as she walked. “I must be a bad ensign.” She placed her final steps in rhythm with her words. “A bad, bad, _very_ bad ensign.” She stopped in front of Janeway and clasped her hands behind her back once more.

Janeway lifted her chin, the height difference even more pronounced than usual due to her posture. Even so, she was very much the captain. “That’s not an apology, Ensign.”

Seven licked her lips. “Would you like me to apologize for my behavior, Captain?”

“I’d like you to change your behavior.”

“What exactly can I do to please you?”

“Well, for starters, you could show a little respect for your superiors and crew mates.”

Seven leaned in and rested both palms on the desk, framing Janeway’s hips. “I can do more than that.”

Janeway narrowed her eyes. “Ensign, you are out of line.”

Seven nosed through Janeway’s hair until her lips brushed against the captain’s ear. “Perhaps you should punish me.”

“I’d rather not, but I will have you escorted to the brig if you continue to act in this unprofessional manner.”

Seven dropped her mouth to Janeway’s neck. “In what way am I acting unprofessional?”

“Manipulating a captain isn’t something Starfleet endorses.”

“Perhaps that is not my only goal.” Seven dragged her lips to Janeway’s throat. “Perhaps I wish to please you.” She pressed an open-mouth kiss to the skin stretched over Janeway’s trachea. “Does this please you, Captain?”

“Not at the moment.”

Tracing the line of Janeway’s jaw with her lips, Seven made her way to the captain's other ear and nipped at the lobe. “Then I will try harder.”

She followed the curves of Janeway’s cheeks over and down to the corner of her mouth and kissed her there. She hovered over Janeway’s lips, building the anticipation. The moment she detected the slightest tremor pass through Janeway’s body, she pressed her mouth to the captain’s and dragged a lip between her teeth like a soft wedge of gernota fruit.

Janeway’s breath hitched, but she didn’t kiss Seven back.

Parting Janeway’s legs with a knee, Seven pushed her thigh to Janeway’s pubis and surged against her.

A moan passed Janeway’s lips, vibrating against Seven’s mouth. More tremors came, and Janeway dropped her hands to the desktop, falling back slightly. Her steel-blue eyes locked onto Seven’s, the color merely a thin ring around her wide black pupils. “This… will not… change my mind,” she choked out, her voice deep and rasping.

Seven smiled. “I disagree.” Wrapping a hand around Janeway’s hip, she pulled the captain closer, crushing their bodies together as she continued to thrust against her. “It appears I’m pleasing you now… Kathryn.”

Kathryn’s mouth fell open, eyes widening in surprise. It was the first time Seven had referred to her using her given name. “Seven,” she whispered. She sucked in a breath and cleared her throat. “Ensign.”

“Yes, Captain?”

Kathryn hesitated, her expression shifting from determination to desire and back again. She bit her lip, stifling a moan. Finally her expression settled on something Seven had become quite familiar with due to previous experiences playing this game.

Unrestrained lust.

“If you don’t fuck me right now,” Kathryn finally said, “I’ll have you locked in the brig for the rest of this mission.”

Seven smirked. “Aye, Captain.”


End file.
